Whatevereva
| place= 3/18 | alliances= | challenges= 8 | votesagainst= 3 | days= 38 | image2 = | season2 = 20 | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 15/22 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 6 | days2 = 15 | image3 = | season3 = 30 | tribes3 = | alliances3 = | place3 = 3/24 (Second Runner Up) | challenges3 = 4 | votesagainst3 = 15 | days3 = 39 |Allstarrecords | seasonscompeted= 3 | tribalwins= 13 | individualwins= 3 | totalchallengewins= 16 | dayslasted= 92 | totalvotes= 24 }} also known as Eva is a contestant on , , & . She also competed on Big Brother 3 and Big Brother 7, as well as The Genius II. Known for her extremely close partnership with the winner of Socotra and her frequent emotional breakdowns throughout the game, Eva managed to make it to the final 3 where she was voted out by Nam as he deemed her more likely to win than her partner. In Heroes Vs Villains, Eva emerged as a massive threat early on and quickly became excluded from the majority alliance of her tribe. Once again she formed an early unbreakable alliance, with Sarah. However, their early exclusion and the lack of a swap on the season doomed both of them to being booted in the final rounds of the premerge. Profile Name(Age): '''Eva (23) '''Tribe Designation: '''Darsah '''Current Residence: '''Dallas, Texas '''Personal Claim Of Fame: '''Being the inspiration for Dancing Queen by ABBA '''Inspiration in Life: '''Mary. '''Hobbies: '''Reading (books and people), playing games, writing life tips on Facebook. '''Pet Peeves: '''Mary. '''3 Words To Describe You: '''Easy, breezy, beautiful. Covergirl. '''If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why?: '''A raft full of Doritos ™, my journal full of pretentious poetry I wrote, and Mary. '''Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: '''Lisa Whelchel '''Reason for being on Survivor: '''Because I like to have FUN, darling! '''Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: '''You ain't never seen someone like me, and neither have these other contestants! I'm the dark horse. Survivor: Socotra Voting History Survivor: Heroes Vs. Villains Profile '''Tribe: Da Heroes Hometown: Dallas, Texas Current Residence: Duncanville, Texas Personal Claim To Fame: I was the girl who really WAS a fat ass Kelly Price Inspirations in Life: People on Cutthroat Kitchen who have to make grilled cheese but forget bread, cheese, and also all of their supplies, my friend, internet artist/Bjork impersonator thelettergii, and this pussy Pet Peeves: ☀1) Dirty dumb ass bitches 2) aint got no ass bitches 3)Dusty trick bitches 4) Fishy bitches 5) don't know how to figh bitches 6) got all that mouth but can't step bitch 7) ugly looking bitch that think they all that. 8 ) can't keep a man bitch 9) track wearing bitches 10) bitches that be trying to steal your man. 11) hoche looking bitches 12) aint got no damn Sense bitches 13) stupid bitches that act dumb. 14) bitches who can only get a dirty boy. 15) want to be jocking bitches 16) bitches who think their man love them but get pregent and be left alone 17) bitches who thing they better than me 18 ) instegeting bitches 19) Talking behind your back bitches 20) loudmouth bitches. 21) pissy bitches 22) stingy bitches 23) Funky looking bitches 24) Short hair bitches 25) spainsh bitches who think they all that cause OF their hair. 26) Bitches that be ignoring you when they know they can hear you. 27) Staring in your face bitches 28 ) big eyed looking bitches 29) crazy bitches 30) napy tender headed bitches 31) booty shorts wearing bitches 32) coastsigning bitches 33) dick riding bitches 34) Whiped bictches 35) bucktooth bitches 36) Chesesy teeth bitches 37) same wearing clothes each day bitches 38 ) getto bitches 39) hair dying bitches 40) Wearing Shoes that be talking bitches 41) bitches who think they hard 42) bitches that think they get money 43) bitches that go to a dirty school 44) one broken earbud on their ipod bitches 45) fish lookin bitches 46) soda in a water bottle bitches 47) no fashion bitches 48) greasy face bitches 49) evil bitches 50) stephen brayer looking bitches 51) home school bitches 52) bitches that don't know bout Texas 53) dial-up using bitches 54) shark teeth bitches 55) leona lewis listening bitches 56) sittin on the couch all day bitches 57) weird biches 58) jack shit bitches 59) That Other One bitches 60) Stanky Fishy coche smelling bitches 61) tom boy bitches 62) Stain on your pants bitches 63) dry Scapdandruf bitches 64) drity hair bitches 65) Stealing bitches 66) Stinky Feet Bitches 67) big gap bitches 68 ) protecting their store bitches 69) pajamas outside bitches 70) ragly braid bitches 71) stanky but bitches 72) greedy bitches 73) slimy girmy bitches 74) phyco bitches 75) drug dealing bitches 76) geeken bitches 77) suntanning bitches 78 ) goopylooking bitches 79) triflin bitches 80) Skanckisy bitches 81) Mugging bitches 82) Sloppy bitches 83) dirty Fingernails bitches 84) dirty Sock wearing bitches 85) un creative bitches 86) White bitches that thik black people poor 87) concetied bitches 88 ) tall bitches 89) short bitches 90) Jelous bitches Previous Finishes: 3rd in Socotra Favorite Past Moment: Winning an immunity despite being far and away the worst at them in my season. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: hyeah yaumanfan Previous Survivor You Respect Least: hyeah yaumanfan Why Did You Come Back?: Because I have to prove I'm not a hoe anymore! Voting History Survivor: Legends Profile Tribe: Chubang, aka the Outcasts Hometown: Dallas, Texas Current Residence: Duncanville, Texas Personal Claim To Fame: My boyfriend's son thinks I cook the best chicken alfredo in the world and I made Silver in LoL so really I'm the most amazing person ever really. Inspirations in Life: My boyfriend, my parents, my sister Priscilla, and anyone who loves themselves and brings that energy into the world. Pet Peeves: ''' Relic Shield Tristanas, bigots, and peasants. '''Previous Finishes: 3rd and 15th Favorite Past Moment: Winning an individual immunity in both of my seasons. Previous Survivor You Respect Most: Charlie and Sarah Previous Survivor You Respect Least: Brian and the Heroes tribe Why Did You Come Back?: To stick my dick in a wheel of brie cheese Voting History ---- |nickname= Eva |Season2= Big Brother 7 |Place2= 11/16 |Votes2= 12 |Votestowin2= |Alliances2= |HOHs2= |Nominations2= 2 (Weeks 5 & 6) |Vetos2= |Days2= |OtherPrizes2= |Currently= Jury Member |Season= Big Brother 3 |Place= 4/16 |Votes= 5 |Votestowin= |Alliances= |Loyalties= |HOHs= 0 |Nominations= 6 (Week 5, 10, 10, 11, 12 & 13) |Vetos= 1 (Week 11) |OtherPrizes= |Currently1= Jury Member }} =Big Brother 3= Competition History Voting History =Big Brother 7= Competition History Voting History Post-Survivor Trivia Links Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Socotra Contestants Category:Darsah Tribe Category:Sharij Tribe Category:3rd Place Category:Socotra Jury Members Category:Fan Favorite Category:Returning Players Category:Heroes Vs. Villains Contestants Category:Heroes Tribe Category:15th Place Category:Big Brother 3 Houseguests Category:The Genius Contestants Category:Legends Contestants Category:Chubang Tribe Category:Jeonseol Tribe Category:Finalists Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother 7 Houseguests